xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuki Ōtsutsuki (Earth-1513)
For the mainstream character see: Alex Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Lord Kazuki Ōtsutsuki (b. January 10) is a shinigami, the captain of the 24th Division of the Gotei 13, and his lieutenant is Momochi. 'History' Early Years Kazuki was born into the Ōtsutsuki clan, and grew up in the Ōtsutsuki Mansion in Seireitei. After graduating from the Academy, Kazuki was assigned to the 24th Division. 'Powers' Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Kazuki is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Kazuki is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Kidō Expert: Kazuki possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though he generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Kazuki is proficient in healing techniques. Immense Spiritual Power: Kazuki possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. His Reiatsu is blue. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Kazuki is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of her biggest assets in battle. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Kazuki bears a resemblance to both his parents, but unlike his brothers who all look more like one parent than the other, there are no clear indications who he is closer in appearance. He has, like his brother and parents, piercing blue eyes and tanned skin. *'Hair:' Kazuki has dirty blonde hair, of a medium length and in a messed fashion. As a child, his hair was shorter and lighter. Kazuki has some light facial hair on occasion. *'Wardrobe:' He wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a golden lining. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Zanpakutō: Yoake no Michi ("Way to the Dawn") is Kazuki's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of ???. It has a silver guard, with blue hilt-wrapping and a dark blue sheath. His Zanpakutō is an ???-type. *'Shikai:' Yoake no Michi's release command is "???". In its Shikai form, Yoake no Michi resembles a falchion-esque sword, with a red, purple and blue blade shaped like a demonic wing, and the sword's guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Yoake no Michi possesses reflective powers. ***'Full Counter:' Full Counter enables Kazuki to reflect attacks aimed at him, including physical and elemental, back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger Kazuki power becomes. However, there are also many drawbacks to Full Counter: Kazuki cannot initiate any attacks themselves, he would not be able to reflect attacks if the opponent does not allow him to read the nature and timing of their attacks, and only "power" attacks can be reflected; the ability is useless against indirect attacks, or an ordinary punch. *'Bankai:' ??? ("???"). **''Bankai Special Ability:'' 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Shinigamis Category:Japanese Category:Dating Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Capricorn (sign) Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-1513 Characters Category:Characters Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Healers Category:Nobility